Internship
by hardygirl33
Summary: Laura is entering her first year of university. But she has been accepted to complete the WWE internship. Watch as she goes through her studies and her personal drama.
1. Chapter 1

1**A/N - hey guys. I'm starting this new story because I have had the worst writers block for the Offspring of DX. So if you all have any ideas for the other story feel free to let me know. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Same as before... I do not own anyone, anything or anyplace but Laura, and none of it happened. **

**Oh and I am allowed to alter time and situations because I'm awesome like that. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Day!

I'm bringing my large suitcase up to this suite-like room that I have been assigned for the year. Going up the stairs I curse the person who decided that elevators are the worst possible idea for this place, granted it is only two floors but it's still hard to pull it up. Finally my room...2084. I open up the door and notice that my roommate was obviously already here but has decided to disappear. Oh well, time to unpack.

So how about an introduction; I'm Laura Staal and I'm entering my first year of university. I entered this internship deal thing for the WWE where I would be going to class while also attending live events to get hands on experience. I grew up with four brothers, the Staals, all playing hockey professionally, so I'm used to the whole 'famous person' charade. Well that's enough about me, let's continue.

I start to unpack and my lovely roommate decides to show up.

"Hey! My name is Laura, and I'm interning for athletic therapy, your Karla right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, I'm interning for writing."

Well it looks like my roommate is kind of shy, oh well I can live with that. I finish unpacking my room until I think I can actually live in it for a while. I put pictures of family and friends all over and of course posters of hot boys, I am a girl after all. Ha.

I decide that I should probably go to the washroom because it has been a long drive. I head out of my room and towards the communal washroom. Not bad, a lot cleaner than I expected. So I finish my business and wash my hands. I walk out of the door and run smack into someone. I look up into these bright blue eyes and see a Boston Red Sox hat. I laugh and then think of something smart to say.

"Jeez, I'm sorry but your hat blinded me. I couldn't get past the 'crappyness' of the team on your head. You should switch that to a Yankee hat."

"Ha ha ha. That's pretty good, but now I have to kill you. No, totally joking, I can appreciate someone who lacks taste in baseball teams. I'm John."

"I'm Laura, nice to meet you", I smile and shake the hand he offers, "well I'm going to head back to my room, see you later."

When I get back to my room I decide to call the folks and brothers to let them know that I did arrive safely and I haven't been taken advantage of yet.

"Hey mom. Just wanted to call to let you know that I arrived alright. You're probably attempting to buy enough food to satisfy the beasts. Well that's all I wanted. Love you and miss you all already."

Oh I love answering machines, not. So I decide to just play around on my lap top until our first floor meeting. I'm just about to put in a cd when my roommate comes into the room and hands me something, claiming she found it on the door. I open the paper and notice that it's a picture of the Yankees crossed out and a Red Sox logo below it. I start to laugh and decide to find out where this boy lives. I walk out of the room and turn the opposite way of the washroom, and realize that he lives right next door.

"Yankee fan entering" I say as I knock lightly on the door. I walk into the room and notice another big man sitting on the couch beside John watching something on TV.

"Hey, did you like my present?"

"Oh of course, I think it was lovely, I will keep it for all of eternity."

"I'm Randy by the way." The other man stood up and I shook his hand as well.

"Laura. What are ya'll watching?"

"Greatest sport moments countdown. Come join."

I smile at John and sit down beside him on the couch and look up at the TV. and start laughing.

"Oh you can't tell me that you don't like how Eric Staal moves the puck around the ice, he's golden."

"Well he kind of gets annoying after a while, especially when he gives you noogies and wedgies." The looks on both of their faces were priceless, "Oh yeah, he's my brother."

"No way, you're a Staal? Awesome, do you play hockey?"

"Yes I am a Staal John, and no I do not play hockey, the only one who doesn't."

"Well, I'm going find someone to pester, maybe another intern. Wait, how are you on this floor? Aren't you supposed to be on a floor with the rest of the new interns? Not that I'm complaining" As Randy slides his arm around me and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Haha, I'm just that special."

Randy gets up to leave and two other men come into the room and John gets up to greet them.

"Hardy 1 and 2, how was your short week vacation?"

"Oh you know, short as usual. Wow John already got a new intern in your room. Bravo my man. I'm Jeff by the way."

I shake his hand and introduce myself as well. I look at the other man and he tells me his name is Matt. I hear we are being summoned by someone in the hall yelling floor meeting. So I get up and hear a cough behind me. I look at John and he's pouting and holding his hand so that I can help him up. I just snort and walk out of the room and hear the other two laughing at John's attempt.

I get to the room where the meeting is held and sit down beside my roommate. Pretty much just rules and introductions were talked about in the meeting. Looks like me and my roommate are the only non wrestlers on the floor, and the only girls. Wow, this could get interesting; remind me to exempt that little detail when my brothers decide to call. We, as in me and my roommate also get our schedules of how school and travelling and shows are all going to work out. Looks like I start school early tomorrow morning and it's pretty late out right now.

After the meeting I go back into my room and decide that I should probably get some sleep so I can actually wake up tomorrow. I get all ready for bed and set my alarm, and as I was about to tell my roommate what time I was getting up I notice that she is already asleep. So I think I've said like maybe a maximum of 10 words to her the entire day.

Next day I wake up to my lovely alarm and notice my roommate already gone. I get up, and walk to the washroom half asleep. I walk back to my room and hear someone whistle from behind me. I turn to see John with only shorts on coming back from a workout.

"Is that how you always sleep?"

"Yes it is as a matter of fact. Yankee shirt and little Tweety shorts are the most comfortable things to sleep in, you should try it sometime."

I walk into my room and shut the door in John's face as he's about to walk into my room as well. I get changed into simple sweat pants and an old high school t-shirt. Put on some makeup and fix my hair a bit and I was out the door.

Classes were alright. Kind of boring the first day seeing as no one really taught anything, just went over procedures and the class schedule/syllabus. I finish up my classes for today and head back to the room to rest for a bit before I'm scheduled to be at the arena to start my 'hands on' training.

I get back into the room and check my phone for messages; just a couple from my brothers. I'm about to go get something to drink when there is a knock at my door. I open to find a smiling John on the other side with Randy right behind him.

"Aww, you changed!"

"Yeah sorry, thought I would put on some more clothes to go to class in. What would you like?"

"We were just wondering if you would like a ride to the arena tonight. We are apparently your clients for tonight. Aka you get to rub our sore muscles and fix our broken ones."

"Well I could use a ride. But I don't give massages to people with such poor taste in sports teams. Jokes! So yeah just stop by before you head out and I'll be ready to go. Thanks in advance."

"No problem, we will see you in like an hour."

"Alright. Bye John, bye Randy."

Well time for a quick nap before I have to get going to the arena.

**--**

**So there is the first chapter. I'm not sure if I like the idea totally so I will wait for some feedback. Let me know what you think I should improve on, or let me know ideas that you have, or if I should totally abandon this idea. Thanks for reading, and please give me feedback, it makes me happy inside! :)**

**-Hardy Girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**A/N - same as before. Not real, nothing happened, only own Laura. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: One Shot, Two Shot

So I'm sitting at my desk trying to beat one of my friend's score at tetris when I am rudely interrupted by John and Randy busting into my room and claiming that it is time to get going to the arena. I quickly grab my bag and a coat and head out of the door with them to head to the arena.

When I get to the arena, Randy brings me to Vince so that I can check in to my first day of work.

"Thanks Randy, I'll catch up with you later."

"No problem sweety. And don't be nervous, Vince is actually a softy."

I knock politely on the door and wait for an answer. A young girl answers the door who looks similarly to the man behind the desk. Must be related.

"Hello Mr. McMahon, I'm Laura Staal and I'm starting my first day here in the athletic therapist internship. I was told to check in here before I start."

"Ah. Yes, thank you for coming here. I just have to get you to sign this form so that we can pay you for your work."

I walk over to where his desk is and I grab the pen from his hand so that I can sign my life away. I hand him back the pen and paper and smile.

"Now my daughter will take you to your mentor, Rick. Have a great time here and learn lots so that we can keep you on the payroll."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, I'll try my best."

Stephanie leads me to the office where I am to meet this Rick fellow. We make small talk along the way and I can tell that she is a very busy woman seeing as she has so many people coming up to her and reminding her of the meetings she has today. We finally arrive and say our goodbyes as I enter the room.

"Hey, my name is Laura and I am here for the athletic therapist internship."

"Ah yes, I'm Rick and I'll be your teacher for this internship. Anything you need, you just come to me and ask. Each day you'll be assigned some wrestlers to look after, anything from taping to assessing what muscles may be torn or strained. Today you will have just two wrestlers to work with and each week the number will increase depending on how well you handle them."

"Alright. Sounds good. Just one question. If I have to assess muscles that are hurt, do I assess them myself and then get you to double check?"

"Yeah for the first couple of weeks I will have to double check just so that you can learn from mistakes, if you make any. Well I think that is all. You are assigned to Randy and John tonight, you can find them and see what they need done and when they want their treatments. Have fun tonight and remember I'm always here if you need any help or have any questions."

"Thank you very much. See you later."

So I walk out of his office and find that I have my own little therapy table set up with my name on it and a little cubby beside it. I place my bag there and head out into the main catering area to try and find out if John or Randy are in there. I look around the room and see none of them but some older interns wave me over. So deciding that it may be beneficial to actually get to know older interns in my program I walk over and sit down with them.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" The first guy asks me, named Kyle.

"Yeah, I'm Laura."

"Nice to meet you. Get your clients yet?"

"Yeah I'm assigned to John Cena and Randy Orton."

"Ha. Good luck. Randy Orton loves to make interns' lives hell."

"He seems fine to me. He lives beside me in residence and he's been nothing but nice to me."

"Well he'll change. Wait how did you get placed in the wrestler hall?"

"No idea. But I'm going to get going so I will talk to you all later."

I get up from the table and walk away from them. They seem like stuck up people but who can tell this early on. I get out of the catering area and decide to go to the main area backstage to watch the many different TVs on the wall. I look over all the TVs and notice that John is in the ring working out. I ask some random person how I get to the ring and they point me in the right direction. But with me being directionally challenged, I end up getting lost in some random hallway.

I finally find my way to the ring and head down the ramp. His back is to me and I whistle at him just like he whistled at me in the hallway. He turns around and smiles his little cocky smile.

"I know, I know, you like what you see."

"Oh no, I was just getting something off of my lip."

"Ha ha. So what can I do you for pumpkin?"

"Well I am officially your trainer, so what time would you like to have your first appointment at?"

"Umm how about in like 30 minutes, when I'm finished up here?"

"Alright, see you then. Bye John."

"Bye bye sweet cheeks."

I shake my head and walk back up the ramp and head back to my little training room. I walk in the door and turn towards my bench and see Randy sitting there with a big grin on his face.

"Hey you mister. I was looking all over for you."

"I know I'm just that popular. I just figured that I would come to you so that you wouldn't

have to look that far."

"Well I guess that this works better. So what can I do you for?"

"Just want you to check out my wrist, it's a little swollen and I need some tape."

"Alrighty. Here just let me see your wrist first."

I check over his wrist and it is indeed swollen. I test his range of motion and see how far I can push his joint until he tells me it hurts. I determine that he has just sprained the ligament and that with a little rest it will heal. But for now I just tape it up for him.

"Thanks darling."

"No problem. Hey Randy, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"I was talking to an older intern earlier today, Kyle, and he says that you're an asshole to all the other interns. You putting on a front for me right now?"

"Oh no. You see Kyle is not that good at his job, and he's just plain annoying so I like to annoy him back. You won't have anything to worry about, you seem to be pretty good at your job."

"Oh thanks. Well I'll see you later, John is about to come in to get taped. I'll see you after your match to take off the tape and look at your wrist again."

Randy hops off the bench and kisses my forehead and turns to leave towards the door. As he leaves, John enters.

"Why hello there. Hop up onto my lovely bench and tell me what I can do for you."

John walks over to my bench and hops onto it and smiles at me.

"Well I need my ankle taped, I sprained it at a workout a week ago."

"Alright."

I take his ankle into my lap and see that it is a bit swollen but it seems to be getting better. I grab my pre-wrap and wrap it around his ankle, and then grab the tape to wrap over the pre-wrap.

"Alright your all set. Wanna take me to that main room again so that I can actually watch the wrestling. I get lost all over this place."

"Thank you for the tape. And of course I can take you."

He offers me his arm and I take it as we walk out of the training room. We get back to the place with the whole wall of televisions. A lot of people have gathered so that they can watch the show. I turn back to John and smile.

"Thanks for the directions. You're a doll. Now go out there and don't get too hurt, because I really don't want to have to fix you up after your match."

"Hah, alright then. Hey do you want to go out to grab a bite to eat with me after the show?"

"Umm, actually I think I'm just going to go home after since I have an early class tomorrow. Sorry."

"No worries. See you later."

So I didn't see that one coming. I can't believe I actually had the will power to turn him down. I'm quite proud of myself, I think I deserve a tap on the back for that.

I sit down in an empty seat beside the wrestler that was in John's room earlier, Jeff. We make small talk and he explains some of the things that are happening within the show.

"Yeah I think it will take me a while to get used to this."

"Once you get used to it, believe me you'll be hooked."

"Ha. We'll see about that. When do you go out there?"

"I'm scheduled in the main event, so I will be the last one."

"I see, Mr. Big Shot."

Jeff smiles at me and I playfully punch his arm. I turn my attention back to the screen and watch

the rest of the show. Jeff gets up to go wrestle and I take this opportunity to head back to my training room to wait for Randy and John so that I can take off their tape. Ten minutes later they both show up together.

"Well who wants to go first?"

" I will."

John then hops onto the bench and I take his foot into my lap again. I grab the scissors and I carefully slide them under the tape and cut off the cast. I throw it in the garbage and stand up to cut off Randy's arm cast.

"There you go boys. I think I'm done here, want to get going?"

"Yeah sure, just let us grab our bags and we'll meet you at the car."

"Alrighty see you soon."

I finish cleaning up my station and grab my bag. I head out the door and walk the same way I came in and find the car with only a limited amount of difficulty. Randy and John arrive not 5 minutes later and we head back to the residence. I say my goodbyes and thank you to the boys and head into my room to call my brothers.

"Yo mo fo, how's life?"

"Oh hey Laura. I'm alright, how was your first day?"

"It was good Eric. Is Brooke around, or is she in bed?"

"She's in bed already, I'm responsible."

"Ha, okay, I'll believe it when I see it. Well I'm going to go to bed, tell everyone that I love them and I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, love you too, bye"

I get changed into my pyjamas and wash up. I set the alarm for tomorrow and get some sleep.

The next morning I wake up and do the normal routine of getting dressed and heading to class.

I finish up class for the day and I start walking back to the residence when I see some of the wrestlers playing some beach volleyball beside the residence. I walk over to where they are playing and decide to watch for a bit.

"Laura, come play!"

"No Randy, you really don't want me to play."

"Yes, yes we do Laura. No buts, your coming to play."

Reluctantly I get up off the bench and head over to one side of the net and start to play. On my team there is myself, Randy, John, Jeff, Matt, and Dave Bautista and were against Chris Irvine,

Hunter, Evan, Shawn, Cody, and Ted. I think throughout the game I hit the ball maybe twice over the net, all the rest either went backwards or to the side. Clearly I was the best player on the team. We finish up the game and head to the bathroom so that I can wash my feet in the tub. John comes in with me.

"So I think that I'm pretty much MVP for the volleyball game, I deserve a trophy."

"Well I can't give you a trophy, but what about dinner tonight with me?"

"Smooth but, I really need to go get some work done. Sorry."

I quickly get out of the bathtub and head to my room. I decide that I should probably get caught up on my anatomy. I make a list of the muscles that I need to know for the first midterm and try to memorize where the hell the come from and where the hell they go to.

"Knock knock. Want any help?"

"Hey Randy. Yeah sure, do you mind if you take off your shirt so I can see muscles?"

"If you wanted me naked you could've just asked."

After that comment, my roommate decides that she needs to leave. I guess were a bit awkward for her, but she trips over a shoe on her way out and me and Randy dissolve into laughter.

"Well we really know how to clear a room."

I laugh at Randy and then get back to studying. I would read where the muscle is, where it goes, and how to test for it. After I read that over, I go to Randy and test that muscle so that I can see where exactly it is.

"Wow should I come back later?"

"Ha. No John, he's helping me learn. What's up?"

"Alright, sure, we'll go with that. I'm here to ask if you all want to go to a movie tonight?"

"What movie man?"

"I was thinking Wolverine?"

"Yeah sure, Laura you in?"

"Um, yeah why not? What time we going?"

"Let's say like 20 minutes meet at our room?"

"Alright I'll be over in a bit. Now Randy grab your shirt and leave so that I can get changed."

"Or I could just stay here and help you get changed."

"Or not."

Randy and John leave and I quickly change into a pair of jean shorts and a plain black t-shirt. Brush some bronzer on and some mascara. Grab my purse and cell phone and head over to their room. When I get to their room other wrestlers are already there and five minutes later we all get ready to leave. As were walking through the lounge, I just get dirty look after dirty look from the older interns. I guess because I actually hang out with the wrestlers and not just sit on my butt and idolize them.

We decide that we should take a bus since there are quite a bit of us going. We end up getting to the movie right on time and we get seats. The movie was awesome and I would definitely go see it again. We head back to residence and I go back to my room. I change into my pyjamas and there is a knock at the door.

"Hey Randy. Need something?"

"Hey, no I don't need anything, just came to talk."

"Oh alright, come on in."

"So I hear you have been turning down John."

"Haha, yeah I guess I have."

"Why? He's a great guy, and I've never seen him talk about a girl before like he does about you."

"I guess I just don't want to get involved with anyone right now."

"Bullshit. I may not know you that well, but we seem to click really well and I think we could become good friends. You can trust me, tell me what's up."

"Alright. Well since my brothers are in the NHL I have been around players for a while. I was involved with a player who played minor leagues with one of my brothers and well I became pregnant. Yeah so I told him that I was pregnant and he told me that he didn't want anything to do with it because he was on his way to the NHL and he couldn't have that hold him back. So I had my child and never spoke to him again. So I guess I don't want to get involved with another 'celebrity athlete' because I feel like their just gonna do the exact same thing."

Randy looks stunned, but comes over to sit beside me and wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me towards him.

"That guy is an asshole. Your lucky that you have nothing to do with him now, you deserve better. Now John is a great guy and I know that he would never treat you like that. I think you should give him a chance."

"I don't know. I'll think about it alright? Happy?"

"Ecstatic! So you have a daughter. How old, name, picture?"

"Yeah, her name is Brooke and she is 5. The pictures behind you actually are of her."

"She's beautiful, like her momma. So she's five, and your turning 19. So that makes you 14 when you had her? That must have been tough."

"Yeah that's right. It was a hell of a time. But I had great family and friend support to get me through. They were always there for me and it made it a bit easier."

"Well you're a strong girl, and I definitely have a soft spot for you now. Your officially my girl best friend."

"And your officially my guy best friend. But now I would like you to leave so that I can go to bed. Ah thank you."

"Ha. Alright sweety, have a nice night. See you tomorrow."

"Night."

Randy leaves and I wash up so I can get to bed. It feels good to tell someone about Brooke. Well I set my alarm and get right to sleep.

**--**

**Alright well there is the 2****nd**** chapter. I hope you all like it. I have up to the 4****th**** chapter written and I think it will be posted by Friday. Please review and let me know what you think and let me know of anything you would like to see in the story. Thanks**

–**hardy girl**


End file.
